Apollo Helios Olympian
History: Zephrys Olympian and Harriet Foster, two seventh years at Hogwarts, and a couple, were just your ordiniary couple. Working through school and post-school stuff, they however came to the topic of engagement. Zephrys quickly proposed to Harriet after graduation and they married. However, during her first pregnancy, Harriet and Zephrys quickly encountered a problem that would eventually prevent Harriet from anymore natural births and the young couple turned to adoption to fulfill their growing needs for children. On June 6th, in a little town off of the east coast, a muggle couple was expecting their first child, however, much to their surprise, it wasn't one, but two! Fraternal twins, not what they were expecting. Apollo was the first one born and got his name from the gods of the sun, while his twin sister was named after the goddesses of the moon. However, tragedy would soon strike the family. Artemis' birth was too hard on their mother and she died after Artemis emerged. This would shape the twins' first six years of life. Their father would turn to drink and abuse to cover his losses. Apollo would always put himself in front of Artemis to protect her from the abuse and that would eventually land him in the hospital one day. However, the six-year-old twins would then be found to be in an abusive home and were immediately taken away by social services. It was then that Harriet and Zephrys would find them. The couple brought the twins home and immediately adopted them several days later. Apollo's first sign of magic came as a surprise to him and the family. Everyone was outside and it was around when they were 7. Apollo was tossed to the ground by accident due to Ares tackling him, however, when Ares got off of Apollo, he wasn't injured at all. When Zephyrs ran a spell over the ground, he realised that Apollo had formed a little mattress with his magic when he was tossed to the ground. Apollo is now 13 and a third-year student at Hogwarts. He is in... and always spends more time with Artemis than anyone. His third, fourth, and fifth years were uneventful despite the fact that he suffered mental breakdowns at various points. His sixth year, he started dating Gryffindor Christine Albertson, and there's only been happiness between those two. After this year, Apollo is planning on proposing to her. Personality: Even since he was a baby, Apollo has always been the quieter one between Artemis and him. Even though he's quiet, he's observant, not as observant as his sister, but observant nonetheless. Apollo is extremely determined, not only to keep his family from falling apart, but to also keep his younger sister safe. (Even though she can kick his arse. Don't tell him that.) He never minces words if needed to speak, which can sometimes cause trouble for him, but he can defend himself better than probably anyone else in their family can, besides Artemis. Trivia: *Apollo Olympian is modeled by Alex Pettyfer. * * }}